Children's ride-on toys are usually designed for a single purpose or mode of use. A tricycle, for example invariably has a rigid backbone or frame with a seat, a steerable front wheel and two fixed rear wheels. A child sitting on the seat propels the tricycle by turning a crank shaft with pedals attached to the front wheel and steers the toy using handlebars attached to head post. A scooter, on the other hand, has a frame with front and rear wheels, the former of which is steerable by rotating an upstanding steering post topped off by handlebars. However, that toy has no seat. Rather, the child stands on a step area of the frame with one foot and propels the scooter with the other, steering the toy by turning the handlebars.
As a result of their separate modes of propulsion, tricycles and scooters invariably constitute separate articles of manufacture which must be purchased separately in order for a child to enjoy the benefits of both toys. Not only must the child's parents pay the cost of two toys, but also space must be provided for storing the two toys which can pose a problem for those living in small apartments and other homes where space is at a premium.